A Little Memory to Remember
by nurmuzdalifahm
Summary: What happened right before ... 's death ? Fan-made story . Characters belong to Tessa. No pairings. Sorry.


**A Little Memory to Remember**

He sat at the window, looking out at the street in front of him. Hanna was busy reading some crubby old magic books. Many cars drove to and fro at the street. All of a sudden, he saw a man satnding at the other side of the road. He was tall, handsome and had orange eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a black coat .Ringo started to focus harder on the man. He seemed VERY familiar. It looks like he was waiting for someone. The man looked at his wrist watch one more time. "Wait a sec...thats ME..." he thought. Gallahad went out of the house leaving Hanna with his business. He went to the man. The man didn't seem to notice the corpse standing right next to him. "Mr. ? Hey, Mr. ?" he said. Travis touched the guy's hand and he was all of a sudden pulled into the body.

Then, a black MPV stoped in front of him. The door was opened and there was a girl in the driver's seat. "Come on, smart dresser. Hop in." with that, Richard smiled and entered the car. The girl greeted him with kisses at his cheek. "Where are the rest ?" he asked. "Oh, they're at the back." she replied. "YO MAN ! You look smoothe ."one of the boys said and he rustled Sampson's hair. He just laughed."Hey, its a New Year dinner. Its not against the law to dress-up, right?" he said. They all had a big laugh in the car.

The girl drove them to a restaurant in the middle of town. It was in a quiet place but it was suitable for a dinner. They all got off and went in. Jim and the girl went in with elbows clunged to each other. They sat at a long table which had lots of food on it. It was a few more minutes till 12. The girl knocked her glass to get everyone's attention. "Okay, before New Year starts, anyone would like to toast on something?" They stared at each other and George spoke up. " I would." he said. "Alright, lets hear it." "I like to make a toast for a better life with my gal, with you guys, and everyone in the whole world who I have yet to meet. Cheers to something new." he said. The girl took out her camera and took a photo of him. "CHEERS !" with that they drank their wine and laughed. Dot smiled at his girlfriend and they kissed with the New Year announcement.

Soon after, he decided to get some fresh air. He went out the back alley and stared at the stars. Then, he heard noises coming from nearby. A little snicker. He stand in a defensive postion to prevent any attacks. "Wow, I'm impressed. You got your girl. You got your friends. You got EVERYTHING. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANNA TAKE AWAY FROM MY LIFE ?" the voice was familair to him. He turned around and saw his nemesis. An old friend from work. Got fired because the company decided to hire him instead of that guy. "What are you talking about ? I never took anything from you. You just never wanted to take a chance at life you had. You gave up early, REMEMBER ?" Zombie said. "Yeah ? Well, I'm gonna make you lose all of it this instant." he started to charge at Gallahad. He managed to retreat the punch but was flung to the wall. He stabled himself and hit the guy right under his chin. Ringo then bent on one knee and spun his other leg and hit the man that caused him to fall to the ground. Richard stood up looking down to his nemesis. "Dude, I'm not gonna fight you any longer. I'm not a murderer." he was about to return into the restaurant but, the guy had other plans. He pulled out a knife from under his shirt and charged at Dot. The knife stabbed Zombie's back which stopped his breath. Gallahad gasped for air and he collapsed to the ground. He grabbed the man's trousers, begging for mercy. The man smiled at his victory. The dying man was finally at his feet, taking his last breath. Travis's sight got blur. It started to fade, and finally, it went pitch black.

"Ringo ? RINGO ! Wake up !" the living Zombie opened his orange eyes. Hanna was standing in front of him showing of his cocky grin. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. You took a really long nap. Come on, we've gotta meet Conrad later. Wash yourself up, okay ? I'm waiting outside." Hanna left the dead man by himself at the window. The tall man at the other side of the road was gone. He thought about his strange dream. Rather a dream, it was more like a memory. The last day before his death. It wasn't pleasant. But it was good to remember the happy moments before death took his soul away and preserved it in a forgotten mind of a zombie. He smiled to himself and thought about the last sentence in his toast. _Cheers to something new._ "I guess God does listen to our prayers." he said to himself. Life does get better every year.


End file.
